lies_of_astarothfandomcom-20200216-history
Maze
Conditions to Unlock Starting on the second map, you need only to pass the last level on Easy (excluding the Hidden Level) to open up the maps maze. Stairs There are several layers in each Maze. You can only get up into the final layer when you find the stairs and kill the guards. Fog You can only see part of the Maze at first, due to most of it is covered by a thick fog. You’ll have to clear away the fog by exploring the Maze. Move You can move to the square by tapping it if it’s not covered by thick fog. If there are monsters or treasure chests, or it’s the stairs up to the final layer, a battle will commence. Each fight consumes some of your energy. Chests There are several treasure chests in each layer. You can see the detailed information in the Info Bar at top. You’ll face a fight with the Chest Guardians after you click it. If you win the battle you’ll receive the contents of the chest Monster There are several monsters in each layer, their detailed information is shown in the Info Bar at the top. Battle with them will commence if you click on them. They will be blocking your path, so you must fight them to move on! Reset You can reset the Maze in the Entrance menu. By Resetting, the outlay of the Maze be reformed, the chests and monsters will be rebuilt and relocated. You get one free Reset each day, so if you want a second chance you’ll need to spend some Crystals. Chest Rewards One Star Archer icon.jpg|'Archer'|link=Archer Bone Warrior icon.jpg|'Bone Warrior'|link=Bone Warrior Centaur Patrol icon.jpg|'Centaur Patrol'|link=Centaur Patrol Commando icon.jpg|'Commando'|link=Commando Flower Fairy icon.jpg|'Flower Fairy'|link=Flower Fairy Ghouls icon.jpg|'Ghouls'|link=Ghouls Goblin Miner icon.jpg|'Goblin Miner'|link=Goblin Miner Goblin Sapper icon.jpg|'GoblinSapper'|link=GoblinSapper Guard icon.jpg|'Guard'|link=Guard Imp icon.jpg|'Imp'|link=Imp Magic Clown icon.jpg|'Magic Clown'|link=Magic Clown Night Bat icon.jpg|'Night Bat'|link=Night Bat Pikeman icon.jpg|'Pikeman'|link=Pikeman Queen Bee icon.jpg|'Queen Bee'|link=Queen Bee Shaylee icon.jpg|'Shaylee'|link=Shaylee Tarantula icon.jpg|'Tarantula'|link=Tarantula Timber Wolf icon.jpg|'Timber Wolf'|link=Timber Wolf Troll icon.jpg|'Troll'|link=Troll Zombie icon.jpg|'Zombie'|link=Zombie Zombie Dog icon.jpg|'Zombie Dog'|link=Zombie Dog Two Star Battlemage icon.jpg|'Battlemage'|link=Battlemage Centauride icon.jpg|'Centauride'|link=Centauride Din's Servant icon.jpg|'Din's Servant'|link=Din's Servant Elf Sniper icon.jpg|'Elf Sniper'|link=Elf Sniper Fallen Soul icon.jpg|'Fallen Soul'|link=Fallen Soul Faun Warrior icon.jpg|'Faun Warrior'|link=Faun Warrior Fire Zombie icon.jpg|'Fire Zombie'|link=Fire Zombie Gargoyle icon.jpg|'Gargoyle'|link=Gargoyle Goblin Mage icon.jpg|'Goblin Mage'|link=Goblin Mage Goblin FIghter icon.jpg|'Goblin Fighter'|link=Goblin Fighter Halberdier icon.jpg|'Halberdier'|link=Halberdier Harpy icon.jpg|'Harpy'|link=Harpy Hunting Dog icon.jpg|'Hunting Dog'|link=Hunting Dog Imp Guardian icon.jpg|'Imp Guardian'|link=Imp Guardian Lamia icon.jpg|'Lamia'|link=Lamia Leopard icon.jpg|'Leopard'|link=Leopard Murder Doll icon.jpg|'Murder Doll'|link=Murder Doll Oracle icon.jpg|'Oracle'|link=Oracle Poison Blob icon.jpg|'Poison Blob'|link=Poison Blob Pumpkiness icon.jpg|'Pumpkiness'|link=Pumpkiness Satyr icon.jpg|'Satyr'|link=Satyr Shieldman icon.jpg|'Shieldman'|link=Shieldman Werehyena icon.jpg|'Werehyena'|link=Werehyena Three Star Berserker icon.jpg|'Berserker'|link=Berserker Black Widow icon.jpg|'Black Widow'|link=Black Widow Chief Pirate icon.jpg|'Chief Pirate'|link=Chief Pirate DarkElf icon.jpg|'DarkElf'|link=DarkElf DarkElf Mage icon.jpg|'DarkElf Mage'|link=DarkElf Mage Djinn icon.jpg|'Djinn'|link=Djinn Dwarf Sniper icon.jpg|'Dwarf Sniper'|link=Dwarf Sniper Electreant icon.jpg|'Electreant'|link=Electreant Elf Priest icon.jpg|'Elf Priest'|link=Elf Priest Elf Wizard icon.jpg|'Elf Wizard'|link=Elf Wizard Evil Eye icon.jpg|'Evil Eye'|link=Evil Eye Faun Shaman icon.jpg|'Faun Shaman'|link=Faun Shaman FireShaman icon.jpg|'Fire Shaman'|link=Fire Shaman Flower Elf icon.jpg|'Flower Elf'|link=Flower Elf Goblin Hexer icon.jpg|'Goblin Hexer'|link=Goblin Hexer Griffin icon.jpg|'Griffin'|link=Griffin Hunter icon.jpg|'Hunter'|link=Hunter Knight icon.jpg|'Knight'|link=Knight Lich icon.jpg|'Lich'|link=Lich Mage icon.jpg|'Mage'|link=Mage Minotaur icon.jpg|'Minotaur'|link=Minotaur Nightmare icon.jpg|'Nightmare'|link=Nightmare Nosferatu icon.jpg|'Nosferatu'|link=Nosferatu OgreWarlock icon.jpg|'Ogre Warlock'|link=Ogre Warlock Paladin icon.jpg|'Paladin'|link=Paladin Pegasus Rider icon.jpg|'Pegasus Rider'|link=Pegasus Rider Rhino Knight icon.jpg|'Rhino Knight'|link=Rhino Knight Senior Elf icon.jpg|'Senior Elf'|link=Senior Elf Snow Wizard icon.jpg|'Snow Wizard'|link=Snow Wizard Succubus icon.jpg|'Succubus'|link=Succubus Treant Ghost icon.jpg|'Treant Ghost'|link=Treant Ghost Four Star Aranyani icon.jpg|'Aranyani'|link=Aranyani Archmage icon.jpg|'Archmage'|link=Archmage Bear Warrior icon.jpg|'BearWarrior'|link=Bear Warrior Cyclops icon.jpg|'Cyclops'|link=Cyclops Lilith icon.jpg|'Lilith'|link=Lilith Mammoth icon.jpg|'Mammoth'|link=Mammoth Medusa icon.jpg|'Medusa'|link=Medusa Titan icon.jpg|'Titan'|link=Titan Unicorn King icon.jpg|'Unicorn King'|link=Unicorn King Naiad icon.jpg|'Naiad'|link=http://lies-of-astaroth.wikia.com/wiki/Naiad Five Star Astrea icon.jpg|'Astrea'|link=Astrea Fafnir icon.jpg|'Fafnir'|link=Fafnir Hydra icon.jpg|'Hydra'|link=Hydra Soul Reaper icon.jpg|'Soul Reaper'|link=Soul Reaper Tiamat icon.jpg|'Tiamat'|link=Tiamat Final Reward in Maze Clearing the maze by defeating all chests and monsters will give final reward which is a sum of golds and a card from list below. One Star Same as chest rewards Two Star Same as chest rewards Three Star Same as chest rewards Four Star Archbishop icon.jpg|'Archbishop'|link=Archbishop Archdemon icon.jpg|'Archdemon'|link=Archdemon Blademaster icon.jpg|'Blademaster'|link=Blademaster Blood Lych icon.jpg|'Blood Lych'|link=Blood Lych Bone Dragon icon.jpg|'Bone Dragon'|link=Bone Dragon Chaotic Bear icon.jpg|'Chaotic Bear'|link=Chaotic Bear ChiefMinotaur icon.jpg|'Chief Minotaur'|link=Chief Minotaur Demon King icon.jpg|'Demon King'|link=Demon King Dryad icon.jpg|'Dryad'|link=Dryad Durahan icon.jpg|'Durahan'|link=Durahan Fenrir icon.jpg|'Fenrir'|link=Fenrir Ganesha icon.jpg|'Ganesha'|link=Ganesha Giant icon.jpg|'Giant'|link=Giant Jade Dragon icon.jpg|'Jade Dragon'|link=Jade Dragon Lampade icon.jpg|'Lampade'|link=Lampade Lilith icon.jpg|'Lilith'|link=Lilith Mammoth icon.jpg|'Mammoth'|link=Mammoth Naiad icon.jpg|'Naiad'|link=Naiad Orc General icon.jpg|'Orc General'|link=Orc General Pleiade icon.jpg|'Pleiade'|link=Pleiade Red Dragon icon.jpg|'Red Dragon'|link=Red Dragon Royal Guard icon.jpg|'Royal Guard'|link=Royal Guard Tinuth icon.jpg|'Tinuth'|link=Tinuth Titan icon.jpg|'Titan'|link=Titan Unicorn King icon.jpg|'Unicorn King'|link=Unicorn King Wyvern icon.jpg|'Wyvern'|link=Wyvern Five Star Ares icon.jpg|'Ares'|link=Ares Artemis icon.jpg|'Artemis'|link=Artemis Banshee icon.jpg|'Banshee'|link=Banshee Hydra icon.jpg|'Hydra'|link=Hydra Jormungand icon.jpg|'Jormungand'|link=Jormungand Leviathan icon.jpg|'Leviathan'|link=Leviathan Phoenix icon.jpg|'Phoenix'|link=Phoenix Seraph icon.jpg|'Seraph'|link=Seraph Category:Maze Category:Maps Category:System mechanics